


Astrid的好主意

by EstelleLeonard



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Toothcup, 牙嗝, 牙杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 16





	Astrid的好主意

Astrid发现了一个秘密。

在她看来，但凡有一些头脑的人应该都能看出来，但无奈Berk岛上蠢货居多，其中最蠢的就是秘密的两个主角——Hiccup和他的夜煞。

少女与Hiccup的和平分手发生在不久之前，不过，更早的时候开始，Astrid就有了一些隐约的直觉。

比如，她曾不止一次发现那头叫做Toothless的夜煞会在他们说悄悄话的时候投来一些隐蔽的关注。聪明的龙族常假装躲在一边自顾自追蝴蝶抓小鸟，实际却时不时转过头来瞥着两位人类的动作。当龙的小眼神被女孩发现时，它又会不经意地逃开Astrid的视线，展开不怎么高明的演技，假装什么都没发生。

Astrid很确定这代表了某种含义，但她当时并没有放在心上，或许是龙族对人类行为的好奇。

Toothless是一头聪明而强大的夜煞，战斗中它就像风驰电掣的利刃，而Hiccup就是他的剑鞘。

自从少年成了驯龙专家，他和他的龙在一次次战斗与冒险中逐渐获得了Berk岛民信任，最终担任起岛上战士和龙群的训练工作。

不过，这个在多次战斗中表现出色的少年本质上还是那个醉心于木工活的手艺人，经常为了手头的一个部件忘记训练时间，于是Astrid常常需要去各种地方把Hiccup教练揪去训练场。

“Astrid，你觉不觉得最近Toothless变得有点反常？”

“没觉得啊，怎么了？”即使不再是情侣关系，Astrid依旧是那个乐于倾听少年烦恼并加以吐槽的智慧女孩。

Hiccup的表情看上去确实非常困惑，据他说，夜煞不知为何变得比原先更加调皮起来，喜欢时不时推搡他，有一次甚至把他推到了池子里。

“是吗？”Astrid并不是龙的行为研究专家，也只能配合着少年摇摇头——夜煞不会讲话，它的想法很难猜透，女孩又想起了当年窥探小情侣交往的那些小眼神，究竟是否只是单纯对两脚兽的好奇呢？

这天，Astrid提前来到少年与龙秘密基地，离训练开始还有一段时间，女孩并不想这么快暴露自己的行踪，这段空档足够她对眼前的搭档做一个细致的观察。

Toothless确实很活跃，时不时蹭一下Hiccup，或者用尾巴扫一下少年乱糟糟的棕发，或者趁Hiccup不备给他一个偷袭，让少年一边踉跄一边找回重心追着龙讨说法。

画面中莫名其妙的既视感让Astrid眯起了眼睛。

在她的记忆中，Toothless虽然是个体型比人类更大的龙族，但其实非常知道轻重，尤其是Hiccup的脚受伤之后，它更是对少年保护有加，这种没心没肺趁对方不注意上来就给一拳的事情，倒更像是自己会做出来的。

等等……像我一样？女孩想起记忆中的那些闪躲的眼神和拙劣的演技，忽然明白了过来——夜煞是一种非常智慧的龙族，他们擅于观察、等待时机、懂得模仿，包括人类表达爱的方式，即便那只是年少时维京女孩极具个人特色的反面教材。

之后的几天，她每次都提前一会儿去找Hiccup，不出意外地发现夜煞甚至会模仿她靠在少年身侧的样子，只不过龙的重量实在不是人类能抗下来的，索性Hiccup的身板早就比过去结实了许多，心情好的时候，少年会一边摸摸那颗黑色的脑袋，然后想办法逃脱重力的限制，有时候心情不好，他会气呼呼地直接赏一个不痛不痒的拍打，但不管哪一种，都伴随着貌似不耐烦的抱怨：“伙计，你别捣乱行不行！”

每到这种时候，Toothless总是会露出委屈巴巴又带点疑惑的表情。夜煞似乎还没明白，人类的求偶模式可不像其他生物有一套固定的套路，出其不意才是制胜的关键。不过更重要的是，它爱上的是那个在恋爱方面智商为负的Hiccup。

躲在树后的Astrid为无法开口为自己辩解的夜煞和一直在自欺欺人的维京少年捂住了额头。

是的，她很早就看出来Hiccup对龙的喜欢——在一般人看来或许会把他错当成一种深刻的友情，但只有当你成为少年的交往对象后，才能在对比之下发现挚友与深爱的区别。

龙和人类第一次度过的那个亲衣节，当其他人的龙纷纷回来的时候，唯独Toothless没有露面。

起初，Hiccup的失落似乎还能用普通朋友的关系来解释，但当Toothless带着那个遗失的头盔惊喜返回时，少年眼睛里的光芒简直到了旁若无人的地步——不，应该说还是有人的，毕竟若身边没有他人，Astrid怀疑Hiccup可能会情不自禁亲上去。

Hiccup是个勇敢的维京战士，也是个极度害羞的少年，他与Astrid之间的吻，每一次都是女孩主动，而她从来不知道Hiccup的眼睛里还能有如此温柔却热烈的火苗。

Astrid就是在那时忽然意识到，Hiccup眼底最温柔的那一抹注视，总是留给了Toothless，就连Hiccup唯一一个主动的吻，也是在某次Toothless受伤后落在睡熟的夜煞额头的。如果不是一人一龙的设定，那完全就是心有所属的公主亲吻落难勇士的画面。

说到亲吻，这或许是人类社会中最直接最通用的爱的表达。但Astrid目击夜煞唯一的一次尝试却非常惨烈。某天在例行打闹中，Toothless想要孤注一掷偷袭少年的嘴唇，没想到被斗志昂扬的落汤鸡Hiccup一把拉进水里，一下子成了落汤龙。

Berk岛第一头脑、少女Astrid有了一个好主意。

“你输了Toothless！！”Berk岛的夜晚极其寒冷，并不适合外出，所以大家总会选一户人家聚在一起谈天说地，或者玩一些简单的小游戏打发时间。而村长的木屋又常常是小伙伴们的首选。这天也不例外，几个损友聚在一起玩着卡牌游戏，Toothless原本在壁炉边蜷着看热闹，顺便为Hiccup做靠垫，没想到Astrid邀请夜煞一起加入，这下Hiccup终于不是最菜的那一个了。

“选一个任务吧！”Astrid把三张任务卡放到地上，Toothless不情不愿地用前脚踢了一张出来，然后愣在当场。

“吻一个你一直想吻的人。”Hiccup看到卡片上的字也一下子傻了。

“哇哦！劲爆！”暴芙纳特似乎很兴奋，“看样子选择并不多！”毕竟在场只有她和Astrid两个女生。

“那必须是Astrid了啊。”悍夫纳特里克开始泼冷水。

“为什么非得是女生？Toothless是龙，也可以吻男生啊！”鼻涕粗突然打开了思路。

“我要求重选！”Hiccup忽然抗议起来。

“你干嘛拦着啊！要不你替Toothless玩！”鼻涕粗怼了一句。这下，换成Toothless跳起来抗议。

“别吵了别吵了！”眼看场面陷入混乱，Astrid做出了让步，“这样吧，毕竟第一次玩，我们也别为难Toothless，所有人闭上眼睛，我倒数10秒再睁眼，Toothless你必须在10秒里完成任务哈。”

在小伙伴中颇有些威信的女孩顶住几个人叽叽喳喳的抗议，开始了倒数。

“10。”

Toothless望着少女浅蓝色的眸子，Astrid向它点点头，然后闭上了双眼。

“9。”

Hiccup也乖乖闭着眼睛，睫毛在他的眼部下方投出一片小小的阴影。男孩的脸上有许多细小的雀斑，正是介于稚气未脱和英俊挺拔之间的年纪，Hiccup当然是Berk岛最受欢迎的男孩之一。

“8。”

Toothless知道不同地方的吻有着不同的含义，而嘴唇上的吻与爱有关。Hiccup的嘴唇薄薄的，在Berk恶劣的气候中常常显得干燥，但依旧非常可爱。

“7。”

Toothless又看了一眼四周的几个伙伴，双胞胎互相用掐死对方的力度捂着同胞的眼睛，生怕对方作弊自己吃亏——看来他们都很有自知之明。鼻涕粗和鱼脚司倒是有点挤眉弄眼的嫌疑，Toothless悄悄展开了翅膀，横在他们的视线方向。

“6。”

Hiccup似乎有点紧张，又似乎有点担心，腰板挺得笔直，手指紧紧的抓着裤子。Toothless喜欢那些手指的触碰。

“5。”

它悄悄接近着他的人类，迅速碰了一下那两片温热的嘴唇。少年的身上残留着一股熟悉的皮革味掉，与此同时还有一份不易察觉的香甜。或许是因为他早先烤了面包的关系。

“4。”

少年抖了一下，往后缩了缩，似乎不太相信刚才的感觉，于是Toothless大着胆子追上去。

“3。”

这一次它停留的时间更长，甚至伸出舌尖舔了一下少年的下唇，在撤离的瞬间蹭了一下对方的下巴。

“2。”

Hiccup惊讶地睁开了眼睛，望着那双近在咫尺的绿色眼眸。Toothless很快吻了他第三次。它真的爱死那个柔软的触感了。

“1。”

夜煞收起翅膀，Hiccup终于找回了意识，他的脸开始微微发热。

“0。”

“…哦…！！”面面相觑的猜测连1秒都没有持续，除了Hiccup本人，所有人都能看到他已经熟了。眼见心意被发现，Toothless干脆得寸进尺，蹭了蹭少年的脸颊，在滚烫的侧脸追加了一个吻。

这天的计划非常成功，群众演员们的戏精情怀和八卦之心也得到了极大地满足。Astrid从告别时Toothless给她的眼神中确定，没有看过剧本的夜煞已经明白，自己欠了女孩一个大人情。

至于关门后发生了什么，Astrid可不想再去管了。


End file.
